debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Mewtwo
|-|Mewtwo= |-|Shiny Mewtwo= |-|Armored Mewtwo= |-|Mega Mewtwo X= |-|Shiny Mega Mewtwo X= |-|Mega Mewtwo Y= |-|Shiny Mega Mewtwo Y= |-|Shadow Mewtwo= |-|Shadow Mega Mewtwo X= Summary Mewtwo is a Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on mew. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B | 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Mewtwo Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Over 20 years old Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Genetic Pokémon, Ultimate Lifeform, World's Strongest Pokémon, Pokémon Attack Potency: Planet level '''(Has been capable of dueling with Deoxys, even being able to impale it in the core. Deoxys has most notably been the meteor that would destroy the world) | At least '''Planet level (Significantly stronger than beforehand. Clashed with Zygarde, who should be comparable, if not superior to Xerneas as the master of the Aura Trio. Xerneas embodies the Tree of Life, which was used to make the world spin and unleashed a global darkness as soon as Dark Matter deprived the planet of it) | Multi-Solar System level (Created the Dark Colosseum which had multiple stars and nebulae contained in it) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Significantly strong than beforehand) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can keep pace with Charizard, who can fly at these speeds) | FTL (Flies in faster, to save Ash and co., than a Techno Blast, which has been stated consistently to be a beam of light. Blitzed two Escavalier despite being quite weakened) | At least Massively Hypersonic | FTL Combat Speed:'' ''At least Relativistic+, likely far higher (Completely blitzed Articuno with a Shadow Ball. Has proven itself to be massively above other legendaries, who already severely outclass full evolutions) | FTL (Able to battle against the Red Genesect) | At least Relativistic+, likely far higher | FTL Reaction Speed: '''At least '''Relativistic+, likely far higher (Can casually react to a Gyarados' Hyper Beam and reflect it back, which can fight at these speeds. Completely found no challenge for any of the trainers' Pokémon who made it to New Island) | FTL (Is consistently able to perceive and react to Techno Blast) | At least Relativistic+, likely far higher | FTL Lifting Strength: Class Z Striking Strength: Planet Class '''| At least '''Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Planet level (Was able to tank a Psycho Boost from Attack Form Deoxys) | At least Planet level (Capable of enduring hits from 50% Zygarde) | Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Limitless (Able to fight against Mew where it taking hits and fighting doesn't wear it out, just mostly pisses it off. Traversed Western Cave, a place with 99 floors and has some of the toughest wild encounters in the Mystery Dungeon series. Has infinite PP in Pokémon Stadium, meaning he can use his moves without exhaustion) Range: Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with abilities and projectiles. Low Macroversal with Teleportation (Should be comparable to Mew, who can move to another dimension of deceased Pokemon, which even has a sun) | Extended melee range. Planetary with abilities and projectiles. Low Macroversal with Teleportation | Extended melee range. Interstellar with abilities and projectiles. Low Macroversal with Teleportation Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery (Defeated experienced Mystery Dungeon explorers while remaining unseen), Telekinesis, Flight, Spaceflight, Immortality (Type 1; Imbued with the immortal life force of Mew), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Telepathy (Picked up on the thoughts of Douse Drive Genesect from numerous miles away), Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Many IQ Skills present this, even with Seer allowing it to see the invisible), Memory Manipulation (Erased the memories of Team Rocket pursuing him), Weather Manipulation (Conjured up a storm that would wipe out all life on the planet), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Was able to mind control Nurse Joy casually and mind screwed a robot when it was completely drained from energy) Forcefield Creation (Can make barriers to canceling attacks and abilities), Invisibility (Able to render itself invisible from perception), Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation, Power Nullification (Blocked out all of the special abilities of the clones and originals, reducing them down to physicals), Power Absorption (In the form of Absorption, Draining, Swapping, and Transferring), Energy Manipulation (Can do so with the usage of Swift. Swift can bypass other aspects such as negation),Power Nullification (Future Sight can bypass forcefields and Precognition), Precognition (Can forsee the future with Future Sight), Status Effect Inducement (Inflicting Confusion, Sleep, Paralysis, Burn, Freeze and Wait), Time Travel, Afterimage Creation (Shown here), Reality Warping, Summoning (It can summon clone balls which can seal those caught in it), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can send souls to other dimensions with the deceased), Portal Creation, BFR (Sucked Rand and Edward into a void), Aura (Able to channel its aura with Aura Sphere), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Was able to heal its neck wounds inflicted by Deoxys), Passive Self-Resurrection (Brought itself back to life despite being terminated by the scientists), Passive Healing (Life Force allows it to heal over time), Metal Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Unnerve makes its opponents cry for help and not eat berries, Intimidator induces fear by inducing the Cringe Status and making them incapable of moving, and its very eye gaze can induce fear), Empathic Manipulation (Scaling to Mew who can make people fall in love), Cloning, Danmaku (Can fill up the screen with attacks in Guardian Signs), Power Mimicry, Statistics Amplification (Immediately encountering it in Lets Go had its stats rise and it can do this with other moves), Status Effect Removal (Can remove poison and confusion off of itself), Statistics Reduction, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack Ghost Types who are spectral in nature), Petrification (Turned Ash into stone in its clash with Mew), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Made Illuso Rock), Transmutation (Dispersed multiple Rocket Balls into light and freeing the clones), Passive Attack Reflection (Was able to knock Ash's punch back without even harnessing its psychic powers), Resistance Negation (Multiple of its psychic-based attacks ignore resistances and Miracle Eye can negate extreme resistances to mental abilities), Homing Attack, Creation, Intangibility, Earth Manipulation, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Precognition, Mind Manipulation (Via the Beserk Gene), Sleep Manipulation, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Petrification (Wasn't turned to stone in its clash with Darkrai despite the petrifying effect), Sealing (Was able to use its psychic powers despite Giovanni specifically building robots to inhibit these abilities. Can break out of Pokeballs rather easily), and Telepathy |-| Mega Mewtwo X= All Mewtwo Abilities amplified, Martial Arts, Elasticity, Resistance to Earth Manipulation |-| Mega Mewtwo Y= All Mewtwo abilities amplified, Improved Mind Manipulation (Connected with every single mind on the planet) Higher Resistance to Sleep Manipulation |-| Shadow Mewtwo= All previous Mewtwo abilities, Space-Time Manipulation (Created a subspace in the form of Dark Colosseum. Was able to stop time to keep the Dark Colosseum from collapsing), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create a pocket reality), Causality Manipulation (A secondary effect of Miracle Eye in Pokkén “resets” the last move Mewtwo did without Mewtwo doing anything) |-| Mega Shadow Mewtwo X= All Mewtwo abilities amplified |-|With Items/Berries= Flight (With air balloon), Healing/Regeneration (With leftovers, shell bell, wiki berry, sitrus berry, mago berry, iapapa berry, figy berry, enigma berry, and aguav berry), Statistics Amplification (With charcoal, zoom lens, wise glasses, wide lens, weakness policy, throat spray, terrain extender, stone plate, steel gem, soft sand, snowball, sky plate, spooky plate, spell tag, silk scarf, sharp beak, scope lens, rock incense, rock gem, razor claw, quick claw, power herb, normal gem, muscle band, misty seed, metronome, metal coat, magnet, luminous moss, lucky egg, life orb, iron plate, heat rock, hard stone, ground gem, grassy seed, ghost gem, flying gem, flame plate, fist plate, fire gem, fighting gem, expert belt, eviolite, electric seed, electric gem, earth plate, dread plate, dragon gem, dragon fang, draco plate, dark gem, choice specs, choice scarf, choice band, charcoal, blunder policy, black glasses, black belt, assault vest, adrenaline orb, absorb bulb, starf berry, salac berry, petaya berry, micle berry, maranga berry, liechi berry, lansant berry, kee berry, ganlon berry, custap berry, and apicot berry), Statistics Reduction (With room service, lax incense, bright powder, shuca berry, passho berry, and charti berry), Pain Manipulation (With rocky helmet, if Mewtwo takes damage, the attacker will also be damaged upon contact), Limited Fate Manipulation (With destiny knot if Mewtwo becomes infautated so will his opponent), Resistance Negation (With ring target and iron ball), BFR (With red card, when Mewtwo is struck by a foe, the attacker is removed from battle), Reactive Power Level (With power weight, power bracer, power belt, power band, and power anklet), Density Manipulation (With float stone), Attack Reflection (With rowap berry and jaboca berry), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With white herb and lum berry), Fire Manipulation (With rawst berry), Weather Manipulation (With utility umbrella, and safety goggles), Power Nullification (With smoke ball can escape from any wild pokemon without fail, and cleanse tag), Paralysis Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Damage Upon Contact (With protective pads, protect Mewtwo from effects caused by making direct contact with the target. Mental herb snaps the user out of infatuation, heavy duty boots protects Mewtwo from traps set on battlefield, pecha berry, and cheri berry), One Hit Kill (With focus sash and focus band), Reactive Evolution (With everstone), Mind Manipulation (With persim berry), Sleep Manipulation (With chesto berry), Ice Manipulation (With aspear berry) Standard Equipment: Mega Stones (Mewtonite X & Y), Berserk Gene (Boosts Attack Potency twice at the cost of confusion), Bright Powder (Decreases accuracy of an opponent's moves), Custap Berry (Increases priority of techniques when eaten), King's Rock (Causes targets to flinch), Destruction Robe (Increases effects of Pressure), Clone Balls, Psychic Spoon Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (Created cloning technology to use on other Pokémon. It should be noted that while it took all of the geniuses of Team Rocket in the Kanto Region to do this over presumably the span of years, Mewtwo perfected it in a couple of months to where these Pokémon could breed, fight within a matter of minutes after birth, and they strictly weren't artificial considering they could breed. Able to fight fairly with Genesect, who had lived for thousands of years before becoming fossilized. Was made to be the ultimate fighter and has been so keen that it will focus on defeating its opponents. Has been able to contend against Blue and dominate him in a fight, who was previously a Kantonian Champion. Very adept not only at ranged, mental combat but it can use a spoon with incredible proficiency in close quarters) '''Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, and Dark Type moves | Same as the base in Y Mega Evolution, X Mega Evolution is weak to Ghost, Flying, and Fairy-Type moves | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pressure:' Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo exerts pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as much energy tiring them out twice as quickly. Furthermore, some iterations also include that attacks hitting Mewtwo do less damage, and if under a certain threshold, do nothing at all (not counting effects). *'Unnerve:' Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo's presence unnerves the opponent preventing them from eating berries. *'Life Force:' One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest. It allows Mewtwo to passively recover health between attacks. *'Insomnia:' Mega Mewtwo Y only. Mewtwo cannot be put to sleep. *'Steadfast:' Mega Mewtwo X only. Mewtwo speed raises every time it flinches. *'Psystrike:' Mewtwo's signature move. Mewtwo fires off a powerful psychic projectile which targets defense instead of special defense. *'Laser Focus:' Mewtwo concentrates intensely ensuring that its next move hits. *'Psywave:' Mewtwo fires off a wave of psychic energy. *'Confusion:' Mewtwo attacks with a telekinetic force, similar to Psychic, which can cause confusion. *'Disable:' Mewtwo disables the opponent's last move entirely. *'Safeguard:' Mewtwo creates a protective barrier around itself and its allies that protects against status conditions. *'Swift:' Mewtwo fires off a series of homing stars at the opponent. Some iterations bypass resistances and the skills and abilities of the opponent. *'Future Sight:' Mewtwo prepares a powerful psychic attack that strikes the opponent later on. It ignores moves like Protect and Detect, meaning barriers and precog don't help against it. *'Psych Up:' Mewtwo copies the opponent's stat changes. *'Miracle Eye:' This move allows Mewtwo to hit those immune to Psychic-Type moves with Psychic-Type moves and it also allows it to ignore evasion. Pokkèn Tournament introduces a "reset" effect to the move in which the last attack used by Mewtwo gets replayed, even if it already hit or dispersed. *'Psycho Cut:' Mewtwo fires off blades of psychic energy which have a high chance of dealing critical damage. *'Power Swap:' Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap attack and special attack with the opponent. *'Guard Swap:' Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap defense and special defense with the opponent. *'Recover:' Mewtwo heals itself of any damage it may have received by up to half of its maximum health. *'Psychic:' Mewtwo uses strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. *'Barrier:' Mewtwo sets up a psychic barrier to boost its defense. This also has been used as a forcefield, and some iterations prevent any outside effect, damaging or otherwise (within reason), from affecting Mewtwo as long as it's active. *'Aura Sphere:' Mewtwo draws from its aura and forms it into a light blue sphere which it then fires. It highly difficult to avoid because of its homing properties. *'Mist:' Mewtwo creates a mist that protects it and its allies from having their stats lowered by the opponent. *'Amnesia:' Mewtwo temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. *'Me First:' Mewtwo uses the opponent's intended move before they can. *'Hyper Beam:' Mewtwo fires off a destructive beam of energy. Unlike most Pokémon, it doesn't appear to need to recharge afterward. *'Counter:' Mewtwo reflects any physically-based attacks back at the opponent. *'Shadow Ball:' Mewtwo fires off a black and purple shadowy ball of energy at the opponent. It may also lower their special defense. *'Protect:' Mewtwo creates a forcefield to protect itself. *'Psychic Erase:' A move from the TCG where Mewtwo shuts down the next move the opponent would use. *'Juxtapose:' A move from the TCG where Mewtwo switches the damage done on it and the opponent, regardless of whether or not either had damage in the first place or if it would defeat either one of them. *'Psychic Shove:' A TFG move where Mewtwo telekinetically throws the opponent as far as he can in one direction, never coming to a stop until the opponent hits something. This inflicts the opponent with await, where they can do nothing—even move—for a short period of time. *'Psydisaster:' Mewtwo's Burst Attack. Mewtwo stuns the opponent with psychic energy and slices them with a Psycho Cut. He then teleports them to a pitch-black dimension in which the opponent is trapped in a ball of psychic energy. Mewtwo then flies forward and punches the opponent with a large portion of psychic energy. Key: Mewtwo | Mega Mewtwo (X & Y) | Shadow Mewtwo | Mega Shadow Mewtwo X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weather Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Metal Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Elemental Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Negation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Causality Users Category:Boss Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans Category:Pain Users Category:Fate Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Density Users